1. Field
The following description generally relates to an apparatus for diverting a fluid flow path based on the inclining of a main body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an apparatus for diverting a fluid flow path may be adapted for use in a vacuum cleaner, such as an upright type vacuum cleaner, to change a fluid flow path depending on whether the vacuum cleaner is operated to clean a floor using a brush assembly or to clean a narrow areas using a hose nozzle, so that air stream is drawn into the brush assembly or the hose nozzle.
Examples of conventional apparatuses for changing fluid flow path are addressed in Korean Registered Patent No. 10-608500, U.S. Pat. No. 6,920,665, U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,439, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,536,074, which pertain to changing a fluid flow path by rotating a plate type valve member using a cam. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,782,585 is directed to a ball joint to change a fluid flow path, and WIPO Publication No. WO 2006/015309 relates to a fluid flow path diverting apparatus which changes a fluid flow path by moving a position of a switch hose connector using a manually-operated lever.
However, the above described apparatuses for diverting a fluid flow path have shortcomings. For example, a path diverting apparatus using a plate type valve member diverts a fluid flow path by blocking the fluid flow paths within a space where two paths are connected to each other. In this case, it may be difficult to completely block the two paths from each other. Additionally, the plate member frequently fails to block a path completely as it is a planar plate, resulting in deteriorated fluid pressure. Such pressure decrease is more severe if an elastic member to rotate the plate type valve member is aged by long use and unable to provide a satisfactory performance.
In a path diverting apparatus having a ball joint, the ball joint and a surface contacting the ball joint wear out over time, due to the weight of the ball joint being transmitted to the main body. Additionally, since the paths are not completely separated from each other, if air leaks through the worn-out surface, the path diverting apparatus suffers the same problem as that of the plate type valve member, that is, the decrease of fluid pressure.
In a path diverting apparatus such as the one described in WIPO Publication No. WO 2006/015309, a user has to divert a lever by hand to change the position of a switch connector, resulting in an inconvenience to the user.
Furthermore, since the conventional path diverting apparatuses such as those described in the above-mentioned publications or patents incorporate complicated structures, many parts and separate screws, bolts, or other fasteners may be required, assembling of the product is difficult, and manufacturing cost is expensive.